Lelouch's Dragon Ball Fight
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch wants to get some dragon-balls, so he challenges Goku to a fight. However, C. C. is concerned about Lelouch's safety.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise. Dragon Ball is an anime that's based on a franchise created by Akira Toriyama.

Lelouch Lamperouge was more than just one of Ashford Academy's least successful, but most beloved students. He was also Zero, Japan's anti-hero, who had been fighting against the evil forces of Britannia, along with the Black Knights. Despite being brilliant, Lelouch was lacking in superpowers. He did have his geass, which gave him the power to hypnotize each person, one time. However, Lelouch felt he needed more powers. He had done research, about the most useful and dangerous of powers. He found out about dragon balls and became interested in them.

Lelouch danced into the living room. After several minutes of tap dancing, he faced C. C. and said, "I have news."

C. C. facepalmed and asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch was surprised by C. C.'s reaction, so he asked, "What's wrong?"

C. C. said, "I don't wish to be rude to you, but a majority of your plans lead to chaos and you almost losing your life."

Lelouch put his hand on his chin and thought about how many close-calls. He said, "Fair point and your concern is warranted. However, my newest plan isn't going to put me in danger. In fact, it's going to load me up with power."

C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to receive the powers of dragon ball."

C. C. folded her arms. She had heard of the dangerous, rough fights that people did to get dragon balls and she didn't want Lelouch to participate in that. She said, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

Lelouch had a confused look on his face, while asking, "Why not?"

C. C. said, "Dragon-ball fights are some of the most violent games of all time. Do you know what happens in those?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm a master of knowledge, so I know all about the dragon-ball fights. It involves muscular guys beating the heck out of each other."

C. C. replied, "Since you know that, I hope you also know why you can't compete."

Lelouch thought about it and responded, "I can't think of any reasons."

C. C. took a long pause, before saying, "I know this isn't the most glamorous thing to say, but you don't have big muscles. Take a look at yourself."

Lelouch had a boastful smile on his face, while saying, "I looking at myself. I'm the hottest guy in the world." C. C. would normally would complain about Lelouch's overly-boastful way of speaking, but she couldn't disagree about his good looks.

C. C. said, "Look at your muscles. They're super skinny, nothing big."

Lelouch looked at them and replied, "They're somewhat smaller than the other guys' muscles, but I don't think that's going to be a problem."

C. C. asked, "Have you seen how muscular those guys are? They'd beat you up."

Lelouch looked at her and asked, "Why are you putting so much concern, into whether or not I get hurt?"

C. C. gently hugged him, while saying, "Because you're the love of my life."

Lelouch knew that C. C. loved him, but being the love of her life was a big honor. He said, "Then I'll be careful, when it comes to fighting."

C. C. asked, "Really?"

Lelouch said, "Whether or not I win the dragon-balls is important. However, nothing could be more important than getting out of the fights, without getting destroyed. I intend on always being there for you, my darling witch."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Thank you, my warlock." Lelouch smiled back and the two of them kissed.

Lelouch and C. C. went on a plane trip, to get to the city of dragon-balls. After getting off the plane, Lelouch started dancing. C. C. had a confused look on her face, while asking, "What are you doing?"

Lelouch said, "I wasn't allowed to dance on the plane, so I'm dancing on the ground."

C. C. replied, "I don't mean to be rude, but please knock that off. You're making yourself look like a fool."

Lelouch responded, "But I'm the greatest dancer of all time." C. C. rolled her eyes.

A few minutes later, Lelouch and C. C. started walking around the city. Lelouch walked around and saw Goku. He recognized him, from the pictures and research he had done on him, so he started shaking his arms around and saying, "Greetings, Mr. Goku."

Goku waved to him and C. C. said, "Hi. I would say it's nice to meet you, but you seem to know my name."

Lelouch replied, "Indeed I do. I want to have a fight with you."

Goku stuck his arms in the air and said, "Hold on, dude. We just met and you already want to beat me up? If that's really the case, you need to work on your anger problems."

Lelouch replied, I don't want to fight you, because I don't like you, even though you have a dorky smile and haircut."

Goku defensively responded, "Hey, I love my hair."

Lelouch said, "Let's have a big fight. If you win, I'll let you have my geass and Professor Rakshata's Knightmare Frames and if I win, you have to give me twenty of your dragon-balls and you have to get rid of your hair."

Goku thought about it and replied, "That seems like a pretty good deal. I know a mountain, that's great for action scenes. We should have our fight there, tomorrow afternoon."

Lelouch responded, "That sounds like an excellent plan." Lelouch and Goku shook hands.

Lelouch and C. C. went to a nearby hotel. After checking into the hotel room, C. C. looked at Lelouch, with an extremely concerned look on her face. Lelouch gently fiddled with her hair, while asking, "What's wrong?"

C. C. answered, "That Goku guy seems so strong."

Lelouch said, "He's considered to be the strongest dragon-ball fighter of all time."

C. C. asked, "If that's the case, why did you agree to fight? You could of challenged a less dangerous dragon-ball fighter, which could of increased your safety."

Lelouch replied, "But fighting the legendary Goku is one of the biggest fighting honors of my life. It gives me a chance, to prove that I'm the strongest guy of all time."

C. C. was getting a little tired of Lelouch's exaggerated self-compliments, so she responded, "Come on Lelouch. Be honest with yourself. Although you're one of the smartest and handsomest guys in the world, physical strength isn't something you're great at."

Lelouch thought about it and replied, "You're probably right about that. However, I think I can beat up Goku."

C. C. put her hand on Lelouch's shoulder and responded, "Be careful."

Lelouch replied, "I'll be careful, so that I can safely escape from the fight and spend more time with you." C. C. kissed him, which made him blush.

Meanwhile, Goku was strolling through the city, when he bumped into Bulma. Bulma said, "Hi Goku. What's going on?"

Goku replied, "I'm going to have another fight."

Bulma sighed and asked, "Who are you going to fight?"

Goku answered, "Some scrawny teenager, that has limited muscles and little experience."

Bulma could hardly believe that Goku would agree to such a fight. She asked, "What's wrong with you?"

Goku had a confused look on his face, while asking, "What do you mean?"

Bulma said, "Considering how untrained and unprepared your opponent is, you'll likely put him through a truckload of pain."

Goku put his hand on his chin and replied, "Huh, I hadn't thought of that."

Bulma look concerned, while saying, "For the young man's safety, I don't think you should agree to the fight."

Goku stuck his hand out and replied, "Don't worry, I'll go easy on him."

The next day, Lelouch and Goku met up, at the mountain area. There was a section of bleachers, that C. C., Bulma, Vegeta, and Piccolo were sitting on. Bulma said, "I'm concerned about that young man's safety."

C. C. replied, "Then it seems like we're worried for the same reason."

Piccolo looked at Vegeta and said, "I'm looking forward to this fight."

Vegeta grinned and replied, "So am I. Watching that dorky rival of mine and some random doofus battle it out, will be excellent."

Piccolo smiled and responded, "Then it seems like we're excited for the same reason." Vegeta and Piccolo high-fived each other.

Lelouch looked at Goku and sternly said, "I'm going to bring you down."

Goku had an amused look on his face, while asking, "Do you really think that?"

Lelouch answered, "Indeed I do. Although I'm not well-known for my strength, I'm one of the greatest people of all that. Because of that, I don't think you'll be much of a challenge."

Goku pointed his fists in the air and replied, "Bring it on."

Lelouch smirked and responded, "Very well then." Goku had been planning on going easy, when it came to fighting Lelouch. Because of that, he gave Lelouch a small punch. Despite how small the punch was, Lelouch fell to the ground.

Vegeta smiled, while saying, "How delightfully pathetic."

Goku walked up to Lelouch and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "That punch was bigger than I thought it would be. However, I'm going to show you my moves."

C. C. whispered to Bulma, "Lelouch's most dangerous moves are his dance moves."

Lelouch started punching and kicking Goku. However, it barely had any effect on Goku. Lelouch's attacks felt gentle, to Goku. Goku stood around, while wondering what he should do. He was planning on fighting more gently and Lelouch was weaker than he thought he would be. However, Goku didn't want this parade of mediocre fight moves to go on, so he tried to lightly blast Lelouch. The blast knocked Lelouch to the ground. Lelouch laid on the ground, while looking like he was in pain. Goku put his hand over his face and whispered, "I shouldn't of done that."

Piccolo said, "That was awesome."

C. C. and Bulma checked on Lelouch. C. C. held her boyfriend in her arms and asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "Yeah, but I've been making the wrong choices." He got up, looked at Goku, and said, "I shouldn't of agreed to this fight. I don't have the skill, muscles, or common sense, to be in a dragon-ball fight."

Piccolo asked, "Common sense?"

Vegeta said, "Most of the dragon-ball fighters are crazy, so common sense isn't required."

Lelouch said, "Goku, I'm forfeiting the fight. You're the winner."

Goku stuck his hand out and replied, "Hold on, dude. I knew you weren't super strong and despite that, I blasted you. I shouldn't of done that and I'm sorry for doing that. In honor of your bravery, I'll let you have five dragon-balls."

Lelouch started doing a victory dance, while saying, "Thanks." Goku handed the dragon-balls to Lelouch.

Piccolo looked at Vegeta and said, "If Lelouch isn't going to cost Goku his hair, we should get rid of it."

Vegeta had an excited look on his face, while replying, "Excellent idea." Vegeta and Piccolo ran up to Goku and cut off his hair. The bald Goku facepalmed, while Piccolo and Vegeta hugged each other.

C. C. looked at Lelouch and said, "I'm glad you came to senses. What made you realize, that you were making a mistake?"

Lelouch answered, "You did. You're my greatest advisor, my hero, and most importantly, the love of my life." Lelouch and C. C. kissed each other. Even though Lelouch lost the dragon-ball fight, C. C. made him feel like the biggest winner of them all.


End file.
